Trinity
|-|Trinity= |-|Trinity Prime= Summary With powerful restorative abilities, Trinity is the healer Warframe, prioritizing the preservation of her allies over destruction. Much like all Tenno, she is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Trinity Origin: Warframe Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Tenno Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Skilled Martial Artist, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation, Can completely revitalize herself and allies and render them nearly invulnerable to harm for a short period of time, Vampirism, can link to her targets and redirect incoming damage back to the linked targets, can suspend a target in the air and place them in a state where they are helpless, can lower the durability of those effected by her link Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands, some of her abilities bypass conventional durability) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts. Mirage, who is without a Prime, was able to casually overcome the highly adaptive nature of the Sentients and rip them apart with just her hands) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine she does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 250 meters with Well of Life, 250 cast radius with Energy Vampire (has a 62-meter pulse radius), 50 meters with Link, 50 meters with Blessing Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of her powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Well of Life - Trinity suspends a target in the air and puts them in a helpless state, in which the target is filled with an overflowing life force that revitalizes those who strike them. * Energy Vampire - Trinity marks a target, this target is subjected to an intense sapping force that incapacitates and slowly kills them with each pulse, refueling the energy supply of Warframes caught within the pulses. * Link - Trinity links to her targets, any incoming damage she would be subjected to would be redirected back to them. * Blessing - Trinity completely restores the life of all of her allies within the radius, providing invulnerability for a short period of time. * Channeling - Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Trinity | Trinity Prime Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6